


Should I Fear? or Should I Fear-less? (TWD Sam Anderson OMC) - Remastered

by mdaCHARMED14



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aaron and Eric Raleigh Are Gay Icons, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Sam Anderson, Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Big Brothers Aaron and Eric Raleigh, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Jaxx Stanley, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Cookie Monster!Sam Anderson, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex (only three times; won't put a lot of sex-related tags), Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Jaxx Sings, Jaxx is 17, Lucy Ricardo!Jaxx Stanley, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Canonical Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Pete Anderson Being an Asshole (Walking Dead), Sam Anderson Lives, Sam is 15, The Walking Dead (Season 5), The Walking Dead (Season 6), Top Sam Anderson, Underage Sex, Walkers (Walking Dead), tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdaCHARMED14/pseuds/mdaCHARMED14
Summary: Jaxx Stanley is a 17 year old (in the original SIF?SIF?, he was 16) survivor of the zombie apocalypse. He arrives at Alexandria and when he meets 15 year old Sam Anderson, Jaxx's life changes for the better.Sam's age is bumped up 3 years to make him 15. In the original SIF?SIF?, he was aged up to 14. In the remastered version, he will be 15.This will feature Rick's group but it won't be centered around Rick and his group as much as it will Jaxx (OC) and Sam.I originally posted this on Wattpad, and you can find currently posted chapters by visiting my Wattpad profile: mdaCHARMED2016I am posting it here now, however this will be a REMASTERED version. This means I will go back to each of the existing chapters and revise them. Fixing errors, grammar and the likes; all while keeping the original copies on Wattpad and the remastered content here.
Relationships: Aaron/Eric Raleigh, Background Abraham Ford/Sasha Williams, Background Enid/Carl Grimes, Background Rosita Espinosa/Abraham Ford, Jaxx Stanley & Aaron (Walking Dead), Jaxx Stanley & Deanna Monroe, Jaxx Stanley & Eric Raleigh, Jaxx Stanley & Kate Stanley, Jaxx Stanley & Maggie Greene, Jaxx Stanley & Olivia (Walking Dead), Jaxx Stanley & Ryder Stanley, Jaxx Stanley & Shawn Greene, Jaxx Stanley/Sam Anderson, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Minor Jessie Anderson/Rick Grimes - Relationship, Minor Tara Chambler/Denise Cloyd, Sam Anderson & Aaron (Walking Dead), Sam Anderson & Eric Raleigh, Sam Anderson & Maggie Greene, Sam Anderson/Original Male Characters
Kudos: 2





	Should I Fear? or Should I Fear-less? (TWD Sam Anderson OMC) - Remastered

The first chapter is coming soon! So stay tuned!!!


End file.
